


Equals

by marylou



Category: The Squire's Tales Series - Gerald Morris
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, there are like no official st tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylou/pseuds/marylou
Summary: A collection of my Squire's Tale stories and drabbles





	1. The Dangers of Bringing the King into Minor Squabbles

Arthur strode through the courtyard, the freshly fallen snow crunching under his feet. He heard running footsteps, and then the blur of someone running past him, laughing. He frowned. It had looked rather like his nephew. But why would Gawain be running through the courtyard? He shook his head. Sometimes his knights seemed more like children then the knights they claimed to be. He turned the corner and walked face first into a snowball.

“Sire! I am so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

Arthur reached up and wiped the snow from his face. “That’s quite all right, Terence. I suppose that you were aiming for Gawain?” The snow cleared from his face, he looked at Terence.

“But of course,” Terence declared. “Who else? He ambushed me in the stables, so I chased after him. I would’ve gotten him too, except. . .”

“Except I got in the way,” Arthur said, nodding. “And I’m afraid that I may have given him enough time to get away safely. So would you like some assistance?”

A slow smile grew on Terence’s face. “Who am I to refuse my king?” 

 

Gawain scurried through the corridors of the castle, ducking around corners and attracting stares from the servants. He heard someone coming down the hall and ducked into an empty chamber to wait for them to pass. Instead, whoever it was entered the room he was in.

“Ah, hello, uncle,” he said, doing his best to not appear suspicious. 

“Gawain,” the king responded. “Whatever are you doing, skulking around the castle like you are?”

“Who, me?” Gawain asked, blinking innocently. 

“Yes, you,” Arthur responded, his brow raised. 

“Ah, well, you see, I was- I was looking for Terence.”

“Terence? What for?”

“Well, you see, I- I needed something.”

“You needed something. Of course. Never fear, nephew, I can assist you. Luckily for you, I know exactly where Terence is.”

Gawain blinked in surprise. “You do?”

“Of course!” Arthur’s voice was warm as he wrapped an arm around his nephew’s shoulder and began to guide him towards the door. “Can’t have one of my knights wandering around the castle searching for his squire, now, can I.”

“No, it’s really quite all right, I can find him on my own.” Gawain dug his heels in, trying to duck out from underneath the king’s arm.

“Nonsense! There’s no point in you spending all that time trying to find Terence on your own when I know exactly where he is.” He tightened his grasp on Gawain.

A few minutes later, Arthur guided Gawain into a courtyard, the both of them blinking in the bright light. Gawain took advantage of Arthur’s brief moment of disorientation to try and spring free, but Arthur’s grasp was too strong. Unfortunately for Gawain, the ground was slippery with a layer of ice, and his struggle sent him falling to the ground. Arthur laughed and went back through the door into the castle. “You’re welcome!” he called back.

Gawain looked up from where he sat sprawled in the snow. Terence stood a few feet in front of him, and evil grin on his face and a large ball of snow in his hands. He gulped in fear. “Now, Terence, think very carefully about what you are about to do. Remember, you are my squire.”

Terence smirked. “I’m only returning the favor, milord.” He let the snowball loose. Gawain flinched away with a shriek as the snow struck his face. 

From the doorway came a low chuckle. Terence looked up from his victory to see the king standing in the open doorway. A large bucket of snow was in his hands. Terence’s eyes widened in fear as he whirled around and fled.

“Never fear, nephew, I shall avenge you!” the king cried out, chasing after Terence.


	2. The Banlieu Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gawain tells Lynet a story from Gaheris' past

Lynet blinked in surprise. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked Gawain. He smirked. “Did Gary not tell you about this?”

“No, he didn’t. I think I would have remembered it if he had.”

“But it’s true! Terence can back me up.”

At that moment, Gaheris walked up to where they were sitting and claimed the chair next to his new wife. “Hey, Gawain, is there a reason you’re monopolizing my wife’s time?”

Lynet took one look at him and burst into laughter. “What?” he asked, frowning. “Gawain?” he turned to his brother. “What did you tell her?”

Gawain just smirked, standing and clapping Gaheris on the back. “You’re welcome, brother.” He walked away. 

“What did you tell her!” Gaheris yelled after him, before frantically turning back to face Lynet. “Lynet, what did he tell you?”

She had calmed down enough to speak. “He told me about one of your fights.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Which one?”

“The one with Sir Banlieu,” she said, her eyes twinkling.

“The one with Sir Banlieu,” he repeated slowly. “How does he know about that? He wasn’t there.”

She smiled. “I don’t know. But it’s a great story. Did you really refuse to fight him because he was wearing a skirt?”

“I said that I wouldn’t raise my sword against the skirts of womanhood!” he protested. “I was trying to be chivalrous!” 

She burst into laughter again.

“Fine, then,” Gaheris huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “Be that way.”


	3. Family Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorie makes a surprise visit to Camelot

Terence stood behind Gawain’s chair, his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Arthur glanced over at him, acknowledging him with a slight smile. Terence nodded at him, turning to glance at the scullery maids coming into the room bearing flan. Again. He glanced again at Arthur, smirking at the look of confusion followed by the quick frown at the warmed up flan.

A herald entered the hall, pounding on the floor with his staff to gain the attention of the room.

“Majesty, Lords, Ladies,” he bowed.

“Lady Lorie of Afalla has arrived at Camelot and wishes to be presented.”

Terence frowned. It was probably just a coincidence. Lorie was a common name after all, right?

As the Lady Lorie entered the room, Terence’s eyes widened in shock. It wasn’t a coincidence.

In front of him, Gawain, who had been drinking deeply from his goblet of wine, suddenly choked and spewed the wine across the table, splattering Tor. The edges of Lorie’s mouth twitched upwards.

Arthur glanced over in amusement as Terence scurried to fetch a cloth, mopping up the spilt wine and bringing a pitcher forward to refill Gawain’s goblet.

“Lady Lorie, welcome to Camelot. Would you care to join us?”

“My thanks, Sire, but I wish to retire. I look forward to being in the illustrious company of you and your court in the future.” Lorie’s musical voice spread through the hall, seeming to light up the dark corners.

“Of course, milady. Perhaps you could join my queen and I for luncheon tomorrow?”

Lorie smiled. “It would be my pleasure, sire.”

Arthur glanced over at Kai. “Sir Kai will escort you to the housekeeper. Good evening, milady.” Lorie curtsied and turned in a swirl of skirts.

The rest of that night, Gawain was on edge. He kept glancing back at Terrence, and frowning. Eileen also looked worried.

“What do you think she’s doing here?” she whispered to Terence as he leaned over her to refill her goblet. 

“I’ve no idea, but I’d say that whatever it is, Gawain’s not going to be happy.”

Eileen smirked. “That’s an understatement,” she muttered under her breath.

Across the room, Gawain caught Terence’s eye and motioned to the hall. “Looks like Gawain wants me to find out what she’s doing here.” 

“Good luck,” Eileen smiled at her love. “Thanks, I think I’ll need it.” He grinned back, bowed, then turned to follow Lorie’s path out the door.

  


“Terence!” Kai called.

“Yes, Sir Kai?”

“Could you show Lady Lorie to her room? It’s the blue room in the southwest wing.”

Terence raised a brow. “Of course, Sir Kai.” He smirked. “Eager to get back to the banquet?”

Kai just glared.

Terence glanced at Lorie. This was a lot easier than he had expected it to be. He had expected to have to wait around and maybe climb through a couple windows to get to her alone so they could talk, but this was much more convenient.

As Kai turned and left in a huff, Terence turned and smiled. “If you would follow me, my lady.”

“So. . . “ Terence began, glancing over at Lorie. “How are you?”

Lorie glanced back at him and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Terence, that’s not what you want to ask me.”

“You’re right,” Terence nodded firmly. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s rather blunt.” Lorie replied placidly. 

Terence growled. “Come on Lorie, why did you come here? Gawain’s about to blow his top off.”

“Can I not visit my dearest brother and husband?” 

“No. Well, yes, but not like this. This is too public. It draws too much attention. And what about if someone wonders where Afalla is?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Afalla is a castle in Wales. It’s very well known where I’m from.”

Terence fell behind Lorie as they walked. “Yeah, I’ll bet,” he muttered under his breath.

  


Terence opened the door to Gawain’s chambers. 

“Milord?” he called.

“In here.” Terence frowned and walked into the sitting room. Gawain was pacing in front of the fireplace, rubbing his head. As Terence entered the room, he turned and barked, “Well? What’d she have to say?”

Terence sighed. “Nothing. I asked her what she was doing here, and she just asked if it was wrong to visit her beloved relatives,” he said sarcastically.

He slumped onto an armchair. “Why don’t you go talk to her?” He asked. “She’d be more likely to talk to you. And this way you don’t have to try and sneak down to the moat to visit her.”

Gawain flushed. “What? The moat? Me? I’d never. . . I mean. . . “ 

Terence laughed. “Gawain, you’re gone when I come in to wake you a couple mornings a week. You’d better not be anywhere but with my sister.”

Gawain blushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled, his face red.

Terence raised his brow. “Of course you don’t.” He propped his feet on the table in front of him. “So, what are we going to do about Lorie?”

Gawain smiled thinly. “She’s your sister.”

“But she’s your wife. Your responsibility.”

Gawain shrugged. “I don’t think there’s anything we can do but wait. You said she won’t leave?”

Terence nodded. “That’s what she said when I asked her, but maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“That’s not likely,” Gawain chuckled. “So,” he continued, “since she won’t leave, we might as well just wait and see what happens.”

Terence looked at him. “That’s your masterful plan? Just wait and see what happens?”

“Hey, I’m not the tactical sort. That’s your job. I’m just your battering ram.”

“My battering ram,” Terence mused. “I wonder if you would be willing to repeat that in front of Kai.”

Gawain snorted. “Not likely.”

  


The next day, Terence rushed into Gawain’s chambers.

“We’ve got a problem.”

Gawain blinked in surprise, setting down the letter he had been writing to Gaheris. “What do you mean?”

“Lorie’s been invited to lunch with Arthur,” Terence blurted.

Gawain frowned. “I don’t see how that’s a problem. We agreed that there was nothing we could do but hope that she doesn’t say anything incriminating.”

Terence started pacing, running his hand through his hair in distress. “It’s a problem because we’ve also been invited. The both of us. I’ve actually been invited, actually invited to eat, not to serve.”

“Maybe it’s just a coincidence.”

Terence stared at his knight in bemusement. “Right. It’s a coincidence that my secret half-sister, who is secretly married to you, happened to visit Camelot and arrange for a private meal with the king, his best knight, his wife, and the two of us. That makes perfect sense. Why didn’t I think of that? Of course it’s not a coincidence!”

Gawain winced. “There’s no need to be sarcastic. Or to yell. It’s hardly my fault.” He leaned back in his chair. “And at least Eileen won’t be there since she’s left for a visit to Orkney.”

“It’s easy for you,” Terence ranted, still frantically pacing. “You’re just hiding a secret wife. I’m a secret duke who’s powerful enough to destroy Camelot. And I’ve been hiding all that from Arthur.” He paused his pacing and turned to Gawain. “He’s not going to like that I’ve been hiding that. He’s not going to react well, and I don’t want to have to leave Camelot!”

“Lad, calm down. You don’t know that Lorie’s going to reveal our secrets. And even if she does, you’ve been a faithful servant to Arthur for years; you’re one of his most trusted and loyal friends. He’s not going to forget that.”

“You’re right,” Terence sighed, collapsing onto a chair. “I’m just worried. I swear she’s just trying to get me back for the frog incident last month.”

Gawain glanced up. “The frog incident?”

Terence waved his hand. “It was nothing, she just overreacted.”

“Did you tell that to her face?”

“Of course not, do I look stupid to you?”

There was a pause.

“Nevermind, don’t answer that.”

  


Later that evening, Gawain and Terence paused in front of the door to Arthur’s private dining chamber. Gawain drew a deep breath. “You ready for this?”

“No. Come on.”

As they walked into the room, they saw Lorie smiling and chatting to Guinevere. She turned when she saw them, brightening.

“Sir Gawain, I have heard much about you. I must confess, I have not been disappointed. You are exactly as the stories describe.”

Standing across the room next to Arthur, Kai choked, coughing into his hand as he turned away, his face red.

“And this must be your faithful squire!” Lorie turned her attentions to her brother, her eyes smiling in silent laughter.

Terence regained his composure and bowed. “You honor us, milady.” He kicked his brother, who yelped.

“Yes, of course, Gawain muttered, glaring at Terence. Terence glared back, entreating him to just play along

“It is so unfortunate that Lady Eileen had to leave court.” Lorie trilled. “I have long admired her for her courageous rescue of Sir Gawain from the Chateau Wirral.”

Gawain’s eyes crinkled. “Indeed, my lady. Lady Eileen is the perfect lady. I have never seen a more perfect vision of womanhood than that which greeted my eyes as the dungeon door swung open.”

Terence glared at him. “Should have left you to rot,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that, Squire Terence?” Lorie turned her innocent eyes on her younger brother.

Terence bowed briefly in his chair. “It was nothing, my lady,” he responded smoothly. He glared at Arthur as he choked back a snicker.

Lorie took a seat, smiling up at them. “Perhaps, sir, you could entertain us with the tales of your adventures. I would be interested in hearing them from your mouth.”

Gawain swallowed as Lorrie’s glance flickered down to his lips. He shifted in his chair. “Uh, perhaps it would be better if Sir Kai would entertain you, my lady. I’m afraid that I’m no good at telling enjoyable stories.”

“Nonsense, Gawain,” Kai barked, laughing. “You tell wonderful stories. I’m sure they would make marvelous bedtime tales.”

Lorie smiled. “Come now, there’s no need to be rude, Sir Kai. Why don’t the both of you tell me your favorite story? It would make my dinner so much more enjoyable.”

“A splendid idea, Lady Lorie,” Arthur broke in. “But you mustn't neglect Squire Terence. Since he has accompanied Sir Gawain on the majority of his adventures, he must have some entertaining tales to tell.” He smiled at Terence’s glare.

“Of course!” Lorie turned to smile almost maliciously at Terence. “Why don’t you begin, Squire Terence?”

He glared at her. If he survived this, he’d be sure to make her regret this entire incident.

  


A few days later Lorie stood in the courtyard next to her horse waiting to leave while Robin finished loading her bags onto the packhorse.  
Gawain and Terence stood next to her. “So now that you’re leaving can you tell us why you really decided to visit Camelot?”

Lorie turned to them with a smile, brushing her hair behind her ear as she spoke. “Oh, no real reason. I just felt like it.”

“You just felt like it.” Terence repeated. “You just felt like it.”

“Yes. Like I said earlier, do I have to have a reason to visit my family?”

“You. . .you. . .” Terence sputtered. “Do you know how worried we were? We thought for sure that you were going to let something slip and ruin everything.”

“Um, Terence,” Gawain said, inching away from him nervously. “Why do you keep saying we?”

Terence turned to stare at him. “Well, you were the one who spent a few hours pacing and muttering at her under your breath.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Terence frowned. “What I’m talking about? What are you talking about?”

“Terence,” Gawain muttered. “Look at Lorie’s face.”

“What are you. . . Oh.” Terence looked in fear at the murderous look on Lorie’s face.

“What do you mean you thought I would let something slip? Is that what you think of me? That I can’t keep a secret?”

“Well, bye then, love,” Gawain muttered, kissing his wife and dodging her blow as he hurriedly fled the scene.

Lorie ignored him, taking the chance to beleaguer her younger brother. “I just wanted to visit my dearest brother, and now you accuse me of trying to reveal all of your secrets! I just cannot believe you!”

“It wasn’t just me! It was Gawain, it was mostly Gawain, go yell at him. . .I am . . .” He paused, looking at her. “You’re laughing. Why are you laughing?”

Lorie gave up the battle and burst into laughter, reaching out to grab her horse’s mane to keep her balance. “Oh, Terence, you should have seen your face!”

“What?. . .You. . .you were just acting, weren’t you. How could you do that to me?”

“Oh, it was just too easy.” Lorie smiled.

“Tell me the truth now, sister dearest, why did you come to Camelot?”

Robin walked the pack horse over to them as Lorie turned and mounted her horse. She leaned down to her younger brother. “Remember last month?”

“What about last month?”

“Remember the frog incident?”

“What? That’s what this is all about? Revenge for a simple prank?”

“Of course, brother dearest. You really should learn not to mess with me.”

Terence watched in shock as she trotted off with Robin following her.

“I will never understand her,” he muttered as he turned to go find Gawain and tell him what his wife had done.”


	4. Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does no one realize how important Terence is?

“No! It goes against every rule of high society!” Terence sighed as the baron blustered. He had requested a private audience with the king and his advisors to discuss some problems his people were having with the grain yields and was objecting to the presence of a mere squire.

“Surely, Sire, you understand. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you. The squire,” he waved a hand in Terence’s direction, “is not needed.”

“Baron Antony, I have specifically requested that Squire Terence be present for this audience,” Arthur responded tiredly.

“But sire, it is a delicate matter, one surely not meant for the ears of a servant.”

Arthur’s eyes grew cold. Terence swallowed nervously. “I would trust Terence with my life. You may speak freely in front of him.”

“But. . .” Baron Antony protested.

“Enough!” Arthur shouted. “Baron Antony, since you refuse to meet with one of my trusted advisors,” his eyes narrowed, “I will have to refuse your request for an audience.”

The baron gasped. “But sire, I have an important matter that I need to discuss with you! You can’t just. . ."

“You heard the king,” Kai said gruffly, frowning into his beard. “Get out.”

Antony drew himself up proudly. “Very well then.” He turned on his heel and left the room with a swirl of his cloak.

Inside the room, there was a moment of silence. Terence cleared his throat. “Sire, maybe you should have listened to him. . . I could have left the room.”

Arthur glared at him “Terence, you are one of my most trusted advisors. If I say you are to be present for an audience or meeting, then you will be there. Don’t let anyone put you down. I would trust you with my life. You have saved myself and my kingdom more than I can count. Even though you wish to remain a lowly squire, I will always count you as a trusted friend.”

Terence swallowed. “Thank you, Arthur.” Beside him, Gawain beamed proudly.

Later that evening at dinner, Arthur caught Terence’s eye as he refilled Gawain’s goblet and nodded, smiling. Terence nodded back with a smile. It was days like today that made him remember why he would die for Arthur.


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's totally not fair that Eileen lives in Camelot while Lorie lives in Avalon

“It’s been months since I’ve been able to see Lorie!” Gawain whined. He was sprawled on a chair in his chambers at Camelot, his arm over his face. “And now that we have this tournament going on, who knows how long it’ll be before I can sneak out.” He peeked around his arm at his squire.

“Terence, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course, milord,” Terence said smoothly from where he was laying underneath the table.

“And what are you even doing under there?”

Terence didn’t even look at him. “Important Duke of Avalon business. You wouldn’t understand it.”

“Really? Because it looks to me as if you’re carving on the bottom of my table. Sometimes I feel that you use that excuse more often than you should.”

At that moment, there as a knock at the door. Gawain glared at Terence, waiting for him to get up to open the door. He didn’t. With a heavy sigh, Gawain stood up to get the door.

“Ah, Sir Gawain!” Eileen said smoothly. “Just the knight I was looking for! I wonder if you could let me borrow your squire. I’m planning a trip outside the castle to gather wildflowers, and I need a servant to help carry things for me.”

Gawain glared at her. “That is the most flimsy excuse that I have ever heard. You don’t want wildflowers, you just want to get my squire alone so that you can have your wicked way with him, while I stay here all alone and lonely. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve seen my wife?” 

Behind him, Terence rolled out from under the table. “Of course, Lady Eileen, I would be honored to help you.” He smirked at Gawain, who just transferred his glare to him. 

“I hate you,” Gawain muttered.


	6. One Big Family

Gawain glared at Lancelot, muttering under his breath. “You know, he’s your cousin now,” Terence’s quiet voice said from behind him. Gawain jumped.

“Good Gog, don’t do that.” Then his brain managed to process what Terence had said. “He’s my what?”

“Cousin. Lorie’s mother was a French princess. Lancelot is a French prince.”

Gawain stared at him in shock. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Nope!” he said cheerfully. “Well, actually, they may not exactly be cousins.”

“Oh, thank Go-”

“She might be his aunt. After all, time passes differently in Avalon.” His face brightened. “Maybe she’s his great-aunt.”

“Terence.”

“Yes, milord?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is at the end of The Squire, his Knight, and his Lady, after they get back from Avalon but before Terence defeats Lancelot in the tournament.


	7. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to have happened at least once, right?

Arthur walked down the hallway, concentrating on the sheets of parchment in his hands. He walked past an open door, then turned back with a look of surprise on his face. Had he just seen what he thought he had? He poked his head into the room.

“Terence? What are you doing?” he asked with a look of bemusement on his face. 

Terence looked up with a look of surprise on his face. “Sire! I didn’t see you there!”

“Yes,” Arthur raised a brow. “I can see that.” He glanced around the room. “So what exactly are you doing in an empty room on the third floor, halfway through a window that’s way too small for you to have even gotten this far?”

The window looked to be about six inches wide and two feet tall. Terence was trying to go through it sideways, and had managed to get his head and chest through but seemed to be having problems getting the rest of the way through.

Terence grumbled. “Well, Gawain wanted me to clean his armor.”

Arthur nodded. “And you are doing this how?”

“I was trying to hide from him and got stuck.”

Arthur’s mouth twitched. “Yes, you most certainly did.”

“But it’s not my fault! It’s the fault of whoever designed this stupid castle! They shouldn’t have made the windows so small!”

“Well, I don’t think they expected truant squires to try and climb through them. Couldn’t you tell that the window was too small for you too fit through before you actually tried?” 

“It looked bigger from the outside,” Terence grumbled.

“I’m sure,” Arthur smirked. “Maybe you should lay off the pastries, then.” Terence glared at him in response. Arthur chuckled, turning to leave. 

“Wait!” 

He turned back, an inquisitive look on his face as he tried to hide his laughter. “Yes?”

“Where are you going?” 

He held up the sheets of parchment. “I have a meeting with Kai about the grain supplies. It’s very important. I don’t want to miss it.” He turned to leave again.

“Are you just going to leave me like this?”

Arthur shrugged. “Yes. I was planning on telling Gawain, though. I’m sure he would be willing to help you.”

Terence’s face paled. “No! Please don’t! I’ll never hear the end of this!”

“Well then, you should have thought about that before you skipped out on your chores and tried to hide from him by climbing through a window that was too small for you to fit through.” Arthur turned and walked away, waiting until he had turned the corner before breaking into laughter.

Behind him, alone in the room, Terence strained forward with a valiant effort to free himself. He slumped forward panting. It was going to be a long week.


	8. The Chess Game

“I am your king. You can’t beat me,” Arthur muttered, staring intently down at the chessboard in front of him. “That’s treason.”

Across from him, Terence leaned back in his chair. “Watch me.” He smirked.

On the other side of the room, Gawain snorted. “Since when has Terence cared about social rules?”

Terence looked insulted. “Milord, you wound me. I am always the picture of decorum.”

“Only in public,” Kai broke into the conversation. “When you’re alone with friends you change; you’re rude and always boss around your master.”

“How would you know what I’m like when I’m alone with friends, Sir Kai?” Terence replied smoothly.

“Ouch,” Gawain muttered.

“And Gawain needs a firm hand to keep him in line. Without me he’d be completely lost.”

“Hey!”

Terence ducked as Gawain’s boot came hurtling towards his head.

“Watch it!” Arthur barked, pulling the chessboard towards him. “I am incredibly close to destroying this impertinent squire. Don’t mess it up.”

Terence laughed. “In your dreams, sire.”

Arthur looked up with a slight smile. “Do you really think you can beat me? Even in your dreams?”

“Especially there, my king,” Terence replied with a twinkle in his eye.

As the evening went on, the chess game between the Duke of Avalon and the Once and Future King grew increasingly deadly, with both Kai and Gawain resorting to dirty tactics to distract the two rivals.

Finally, Terence cried out, “Checkmate!” and Arthur’s shoulders slumped with a groan. Gawain and Kai just laughed. 

“I can’t believe it. The great King Arthur bested by a squire,” Gawain spoke mockingly.

“It’s not my fault!” Arthur defended himself. “Somehow he has advanced tactical knowledge. It’s as if he’s had experience controlling armies. It’s not fair.” He brightened. “I know, why don’t you take over my kingdom so I can take a vacation?”

Kai barked in laughter. “He’d probably do a better job than you.”

“Wonderful. Now I can take a break.”

Terence laughed. “Sorry, sire, but I’d never want to take your kingdom from you.” He smiled. “I’d hate to have a rebellion on my hands, with everybody clamoring to have you back.”

Arthur slumped down in his chair. “Curses. Foiled again.” He stared resentfully at Terence, then sighed. “Well, I’m done here. Have a good night.” He rose to leave.

Terence laughed. “Have fun tomorrow, sire.” 

“Why, what’s happening tomorrow?”

“You’re meeting with the Duke of Wales and Baron Antony to broker a peace agreement.” Terence smiled evilly.

“Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me about the hell that awaits me,” Arthur responded dryly, glaring at Terence.

Terence beamed a bright smile at his king. “Anything for you, sire.”


	9. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Squire Terence?” the king said. Terence jumped with surprise. “For your part in this adventure, I also thank you. Will you do me the honor of accepting a small gift?” Terence gulped and nodded. Arthur took a thick yew longbow from a page and extended it to Terence. On his outstretched hand was the ring that Terence had taken from the kings. At Terence’s request, Gawain had given it to the king privately. Arthur saw him look at the ring. His eyes glinted with a secret smile” (The Squire’s Tale. p 49).

“Terence?” Arthur said, looking up at him. “How did you know?”

“What? Terence asked, confused. “How did I know what?”

“How did you know about the ring?”

Terence frowned. “Ring? What ring?”

“The ring that you stole from the five kings when you and Gawain had just arrived at court. As far as I know, there were only two people who knew about the ring and its significance: Merlin and myself.”

Gawain looked up at this with interest. “Is that the ring that you asked me to give to Arthur in private?” he asked Terence. “I don’t think you ever told me why.”

“I think so,” Terence said, glancing over at Arthur for confirmation. Arthur nodded. “Yes, that one. It has always puzzled me how you knew what it was.”

Terence laughed nervously. “Sire, I had no idea what it was. It just seemed important, so I grabbed it.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Really? You invaded an enemy camp, found a ring, and stole it at great danger to your life because you thought it looked important?”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Gawain interrupted. “Why did the ring matter? I thought it was one of their signet rings, and that was why you told me to give it to him.”

“Whoever has possession of the ring can stand and claim the right to be king over the land. It was stolen from my father’s treasury,” Arthur replied. “Now,” he turned back to Terence. “How did you know?”

Terence bit his lip, glancing over at Arthur. “Would you believe that I am a secret fairy prince and one of my minions told me that I needed to steal the ring in order to cement the legality of your rule because my father has an eternal rivalry with one of your enemies and likes to interfere in the affairs of humans?”

Gawain choked in surprise.

Arthur laughed. “Really? Is that what happened? Now come on Terence, tell me the truth.”

Terence smiled. “The truth is, I overheard the five kings talking about it. They said that it was the proof to their right to the throne, so I made a hurried decision and grabbed it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Terence. Now, was that so hard to say?”

Gawain just stared at Terence in unbelief.

Later that night, Terence stood behind Gawain’s seat at dinner, trying to pretend that he was the model of a proper squire while also trying to resist the temptation to spill wine on Gawain’s head. As he reached over to top of Gawain’s drink, he could feel eyes on him. He looked up surreptitiously and caught Arthur’s gaze. Terence flinched and almost spilled the wine when Arthur winked at him. As Arthur turned away chuckling, Terence looked down, wondering how much he really knew.


	10. Sir Wozzel

Guinevere paused in her reading, putting down her book.

“Have you ever wondered who he was?”

Arthur looked up. “Hmm. . .?”

“Sir Wozzel. Have you ever wondered who he really was?”

“Um, actually, I knew who he is. Remember?”

His wife frowned. “What do you. . .Oh, right, he said you defeated him.” She looked at him, deep in thought.

“Do you know him well?”

Arthur smiled. “Quite well.”

Guinevere nodded, turning back to her book. “Next time you see him, will you thank him for me?”

“Of course.”

. . . . . 

Kai shuffled his papers. “I have a bit of news. I’m not sure if it’s good or not, but here it is anyway. I received a report from Sir Gareth. He claims that,” he pulled a sheet of parchment from his stack. “‘The traitorous knight that did so unjustly use his wicked and cowardly sorcery to dishonor the Great Knight Lancelot. . .’” He cleared his throat, looking up. “The gist of it is that he claims to have killed Sir Wozzel.”

Arthur startled, glancing over at his nephew and his very much alive squire. He raised an eyebrow. “Really? I wasn’t aware of that.”

Next to him, Gawain snorted and Terence glared.

Arthur glanced at Gawain. “Do you know anything about this, nephew?”

Gawain nodded. “It is somewhat complicated, involving love, jealousy, mistaken identities, a couple of idiots, and a savage damsel and her dwarf.” He cleared his throat. “But I assure you, sire,” he glanced back at his squire, “that Sir Wozzel is very much alive.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s good to know,” he responded dryly.

“Hey, why do I feel let out here?” Kai questioned gruffly.

Gawain glanced back at Terence, silently asking for permission. Terence paused in thought for a few moments, then nodded. 

Gawain turned back to Kai. “Terence is Sir Wozzel.”

Kai blinked in surprise. “Really?” He glanced at Terence, who nodded in acknowledge. Kai leaned back in his chair. “You, Sir Wozzel,” he pointed at Terence, “are my new hero. Good job. Why hasn’t he been knighted for real?” He asked Arthur.

“What reason would I give for knight him?”

“Are you joking? He humbled the pompous buffoon. That’s reason enough.”

Arthur laughed. “I don’t think the court will agree with that. They’re more likely to attack Terence. And,” he glanced seriously at Terence, “Terence already knows of my gratitude.”

Kai sighed. “I only wish it had been me who humbled the idiot.”


	11. Brothers

Gaheris walked into the courtyard whistling cheerfully, his horse following behind on a lead. He strode into the stables and handing his horse off to a stable hand, flipping him a few sovereigns as he did so before breathing a sigh of relief. It was nice to get away from the court every now and then, but it was still good to be back. And at least he had a few interesting stories to tell his brother.

As Gaheris made his way through the castle to Gawain's rooms, though, he kept getting strange looks from the people he passed. He frowned slightly, bemused. What had happened while he was gone? Still frowning, he arrived at Gawain's door. When no one responded to his knock, he opened the door and slipped in. The room was empty. And what was more, there was no sign of Gawain at all. All of his armour and clothes were gone, and a layer of dust was already beginning to settle on the floor. He quickly strode over to Terence's room. It was the same; completely empty. He was beginning to panic now. Even if Gawain had left court for a quest or just a chance to get away, his rooms would not have been almost entirely cleared out the way they were. He left the room, determined to find out what had happened.

Just down the hall, he happened to bump into Agrivaine. "Where's Gawain?" he burst out, reaching out to grab his arm. "I checked his room, but there was nothing there. And Terence is gone. He's on a quest, right?"

Agrivaine shrugged. "He's not here because he's dead. Or will be soon, at least."

"What." Gaheris froze in shock. "What do you mean?"

"What part of 'dead' do you not understand?"

"But- I mean- what happened?"

"He was an idiot," Agrivaine scowled. "Took a challenge that was directed to Arthur. He always did want to be the great hero," he said scornfully. He ripped his arm from Gaheris' grasp and kept walking. Behind him, Gaheris stood, with his arm still reaching out. "No," he gasped softly.

Almost seven years later, Gaheris strode angrily through the corridors of the castle, once again making his way towards his older brother's room. He burst through the door loudly without knocking.

Gawain looked up from where he was emptying out his pack onto the floor of his room. "Gary!" he cried with a smile, dropping the pack and moving towards him with open arms. Gary just glared at him from where he was still standing in the open doorway.

"Gary?" Gawain asked, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Seven years." Gaheris said softly. Gawain faltered. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, but, you see, I can explain . . ."

"You were dead! I thought you were dead for seven years!"

Gawain winced. "But it really wasn't my fault!"

"YES, IT WAS!" Gaheris stepped into the room, moving forward threateningly. Gawain began backing away from him.

"Now, Gary, calm down, like I said, it's-" he ducked. "There's no need to throw things at me!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaheris yelled as he grabbed a bowl from the table and readied it. Behind him, Terence poked his head into the room, saw what was going on, and slowly backed out again.

Gawain ducked as the bowl flew past his head, shattering against the wall. He turned back to face his younger brother again. "Gary, I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Shut up," Gary muttered. "The court had a funeral for you, did you know?"

He flinched. "No, I didn't."

"We didn't have a body. You have an empty grave."

Gawain nodded uncertainly. "I sort of expected that."

"You left without telling me."

"You weren't at court, I couldn't."

"You could have left me a letter."

He nodded. "I could have. I should have."

Gaheris' face softened. "Just as long as you admit that you were wrong." He stepped forward, embracing his brother. After a moment of apprehension, Gawain relaxed, hesitantly bringing his arms around Gary. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.


	12. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes directly after the events of _The Squire's Quest_.

Arthur sighed, leaning forward with his elbows on the parapet, staring into the night. 

“Sire?” he heard behind him.

“So, Terence, Lady Eileen?”

Even without being able to see him, Arthur knew that Terence was blushing.

“How long has that been going on?”

“Um, well, since a few months after we got back from the Green Chapel,” Terence muttered nervously.

Arthur let his head fall into his hands. “How could I be so blind?” he muttered. Behind him, Terence moved forward to stand next to Arthur. 

“It was not your fault, Arthur. Everyone saw what they expected to.” Terence paused. “Both with Eileen and I and with Mordred.” Arthur winced at the name.

Arthur sighed. “I think I’m getting too old for this.”

Terence huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Arthur.”

“But I am! I endangered my people, my country! Everything!” 

“Arthur, you made a mistake that anyone could have made.” Terence’s voice softened. “It is natural to hope.” 

Arthur sighed again. “Still, at least one good thing came from this whole fiasco.”

“What’s that?””

Arthur turned to Terence. “Now people know what you have done for me.”

Terence blushed again, glancing down at the ground. “You know I don’t need recognition, sire.”

Arthur chuckled, his hand coming up to rest on Terence’s shoulder. “That’s exactly why you need it.”

They stood there in companionable silence for a while, watching the clouds above them float in front of the moon. Finally Arthur broke the silence.

“So, you and Lady Eileen. . .?”

He laughed as Terence blushed again. Arthur smiled. 

He may have lost his son, but at least he still had his friends.


	13. Bound by Blood

Morgan gazed across the courtyard at the young boys practicing with their wooden swords. Ever since her mother’s death six years ago when Morgan was only two years of age and her sister Dioneta was just an infant, they had been shunted from castle to castle and from lady to lady. Their elder sister Morgause had little desire to raise her two much younger sister, and so her mother’s former friends took them in turns when Morgause decided she had had enough.

This month they were staying with Lady Mary, the wife of Sir Ector. 

Morgan hadn’t really had much to do with any boys her age- except for her nephew Gawain, although he didn’t count- but on this one visit, she found her eyes continually drawn to one of the young squires in particular.

He seemed to be somewhat of an outsider, Despite the efforts of one of the older boys to pull him into the games and jokes of the others he remained slightly aloof from the others, but it wasn’t an arrogant aloofness, more as if the others naturally deferred to him. 

Morgan liked that. He had a sort of quiet dignity to him that stood out in sharp contrast to the loudness and rowdiness of the other boys. 

Morgan watched him for the rest of the month they stayed there until Morgause could be persuaded to take them back. He was always polite and courteous to the other boys and the servants, and was still the best swordsman. 

Arthur, she had heard one of the others calling him.

It was a good name.

. . . . . 

Morgan thought little of him for a time afterwards; she had many other things to worry about; like the machinations of her older sister and how to protect her younger sister. 

When she did think of him again, it was in a warm, quiet stone chamber in the other world, learning the skills of an enchantress. Her teacher said that Morgan’s heart was cursed with a curse of her own making. For some reason that she didn’t understand, her thoughts immediately flashed to the boy who had caught her eye in her visit to Sir Ector’s castle. Arthur. 

Morgan couldn’t understand why. 

. . . . . 

Two years later, Morgan stood with her younger sister in the stands surrounding the training field. 

The throne of Camelot had sat empty for years, and they were there now to determine the next king through trial by combat. Merlin, the old king Uther’s advisor, still stood fast by the idea of the sword in the stone determining the next king, but it had been too long since King Uther’s death and the people were growing increasingly impatient. 

Morgan watched as the young boy she had seen years before, now nearly a man, stood at the edge of the field watching the jousting.

He has grown and changed since she had seen him last, but the sense of wisdom and kindness was still present. He wasn't quite old and skilled enough to fight with the others, so he was there as his foster brother’s squire. 

It was a shame he was a nameless orphan; a relationship between the two of them would never be approved by her sister, or anyone really. But, after all, forbidden love was always the sweetest.

Shortly after Morgan had gazed upon Arthur so admirably, there was a great commotion. Someone had pulled the sword from the stone, and was therefore the King of Camelot and England. 

Morgan rushed with her sister to the courtyard where the stone stood to see Arthur standing by the empty stone with the sword in his hands.

Merlin immediately proclaimed him king over all of England with a satisfied air. Morgan listened with dawning comprehension and horror as Merlin told the story of Arthur’s conception and how, upon the death of Uther and Igraine in the same month, Merlin took the four-year-old Arthur and placed him in Sir Ector’s household.

Merlin met her gaze, his eyes apologetic.

Arthur was her brother. 

They could never be.

. . . . . 

_“Morgan shook her head. ‘He deserves a better lady than Guinevere. If only-’ she broke off._

_‘If only?’ Gawain asked._

_She smiled ruefully. ‘Like Lancelot, I find that forbidden love is the sweetest.’_

_‘Poor Morgan,’ Gawain said simply._

_‘But where Lancelot’s love is forbidden by custom, mine is forbidden by blood,’ she said. ‘And even an enchantress is bound by blood.’ Gawain nodded._

. . .

_Morgan glanced at him briefly. ‘Is there some way to help my Arthur?’”_

_(The Squire, his Knight, and his Lady, page 60)_


End file.
